He Must Protect Her
by blanchards
Summary: AU: Pinocchio was told to look out for her, and that's what he's going to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: This was inspired by the story "****Suspension of Disbelief****" by **_**mamaXunicorn**_**. I really loved the idea of Emma and August being like brother and sister so I came up with this story.**

He was holding the little princess in his arms and he was almost desperately wondering what to do now. He was just a little boy, and he hasn't been a little boy for long enough.

Protect her, guide her. That's what he knew he had to do here. That's what he was told to do. To look out for her.

It was a completely different world and he found himself and the princess in the middle of a forest. He knew the forest. He's played in the forest with his father and the boys from the village. But he didn't know _this_ forest. This one was different. There were lights all around it and sounds he'd never heard before.

The baby had stopped crying now, so that was a good start. Then he saw a house. Was it a house? So many voices could be heard coming from that place. It was getting dark and he was scared, really scared, but decided to walk to it.

A big sign was hanging on the roof and it was surrounded by lights, the boy could only notice the letters, but could not understand what they meant. His father used to read him a different story every night and about a few weeks ago he had told him he wanted to start learning how to read. Unfortunately, they didn't have much time to do so.

People were walking in and out of the strange place, there were a lot of tables and small groups of people chatting, eating and some even celebrating.

Should he walk in? They were now staring at him and it was too late to run away, he didn't even have a choice with the baby in his arms.

A woman, not too old, but not that young, approached him and greeted him. "Can I help you, boy?" He didn't respond. The woman was different, like everything else in this new world. Her clothes and her appearance were simply … weird.

"Are you lost? Is there anyone I can call for you?" Yes, he was lost. But the only people he knew were, well, literally in another world. So what would he tell this lady? Should he tell her his real name? Where he came from? The reason why he was here?

"Boy, I really want to help you out here. What is your name and who is this adorable little girl you're holding?" He was starting to feel like he could trust her, she was only trying to help, after all. "Hum, I… I'm-" No, he shouldn't tell her anything. He had a good imagination, he could just come up with something –

Oh, but he promised he would be a good boy. He shouldn't lie.

"_Sometimes, we have to lie to protect the people we love. You must look out for the child in this new land. You must protect her."_ His father's words were echoing in his head. He felt this connection with the princess as soon as he took her in his arms. He _had_ to protect her. It was for their own good.

"I'm… August. And this is Emma. We… we got lost." August. He had heard that name before and it was the first name that came to his mind at the moment. But he liked it, so thought he might as well use it.

"Did you come here with your parents? Is she your little sister?"

No, they didn't have parents in this world and he wasn't a royal. No. His father was left behind and so were Emma's parents. Maybe they should start over in this world. He did understand that it might take years before he could see his father and the royals again. So he took a shot. "Yes, she is my sister. Our parents… left."

"Oh honey, come on in! I will call someone who can help you more than I can." She signed for him to come inside and he figured she probably owned this place.

He walked in and sat down on a small stool by the counter diner. Emma started crying again but he easily made her stop by making funny noises to distract her.

"You're really good with her." The woman told him as she dialed some numbers.

He had never seen this object before and she suddenly started talking. She didn't seem like she was crazy to just start talking to herself like that. This is probably some kind of communication tool. He definitely needed to start getting used to everything new he's seen in this world. He would be spending a lot of time here.

"Help is coming now, sweetie. Would you like something to eat?" She was kind, really kind.

"Yes I would, thank you."

A few moments later, he heard another different noise he had never heard before. There were also red lights above it. He wasn't so surprise by now, it was a bit scary but he was starting to get used to it.

Two men got off the car and came to talk to him. They asked him questions, most of them were the same questions the kind lady had asked him before.

They started talking to each other for awhile and finally, they told the boy they were going to take him somewhere he'd be taken care of.

He wondered what was going to happen with him and the princess now, he wasn't sure about anything in this world. He was way too young for things to make sense to him. But he was a clever boy. He knew he'd try his best to keep them safe.

Wherever they were.

**AN: Please review! I plan on making this a multi-chapter but I need some feedback to get me going. And I promise the next chapters will be better, not that I don't like August/Pinocchio, but it's going to be more Emma centric (and maybe a little bit longer). We'll learn more about her as she grows up with him always by her side. Sorry about ending this AN with that cheesy line. But seriously, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am really sorry it took me so long to update! There was the end of the semester and I had tons of stuff to do for college and work (I'm a teacher), and then there was winter break and I usually get inspired to write in class, lol. Anyway Thank you so much for the updates, alerts and favorites! Here's chapter 2.**

She had been gone for about a year now and here he was, stuck in the same house for three years, all alone, without her. He said he was her brother but the foster system really didn't care about that. They took her away, just like that.

How was he going to protect her that way? He couldn't just leave her or let her go.

He was actually happy that she was coming back. Not for her, but for him. He had another chance to do what he was here for.

She was lucky enough to be taken away, that place was every kid's nightmare and anyone who had a chance to leave, had a chance to change their lives.

Both of them got sad at first, she was too young for him to try and explain what she was destined to do in this place, in this land, but she was the only person he truly cared about and he was the only person she fully trusted. He would call her "Little Princess" and she would call him by the secret name he had told her only she knew. Pinocchio.

They would play for hours, everyday, and were always by each other's side. She was only two years old when they found a family for her, she didn't quite understand what was going to happen in her life, but she was somehow happy and sad by leaving her best friend behind.

But now… With sad eyes, blonde curly hair – longer than it was when she left – and with her little blanket with her name stitched on it wrapped around a teddy bear, she walked into the big house.

"Don't want to." She said with tears in her eyes while turning to the man who dropped her over. Touched by the little girl's words but unable to do anything about it, he simply handed Emma back to Mr. Raskind and walked away.

"What have you done to be back here?" Mr. Raskind said as he grabbed the girl's arm. It felt like he got meaner while she was away, she thought.

The girl didn't say a word and ran to the big bedroom.

"Nocchio!" She cried when she saw him. "Hey, little princess, I missed you! I'm happy you remember me." He hugged her tight. "You silly, I remember you!" She hugged him back. He really did miss her.

As the months went by, he seriously thought if it was time to start telling her the truth. She was almost four years old now, so he thought he might as well get her to star getting used to the idea.

One day, when he got back from school, he found her sitting on the bed with a book in her hands. "Look, Nocchio, princess book!" She showed him the book with a huge smile on her face. "Princess, like me!" He chuckled and started walking towards her. "Yes, Emma, just like you."

"You think I can live in a big castle someday?" "I hope so." He nodded, noticing the excitement on her face. "I'd be the princess and you, the prince! Mom would be a really pretty princess wearing a really pretty dress and have tea parties with me. Daddy could fight with swords and ride horses! With you!"

That put a sadly smile on his face. He could picture Snow White as Emma described, having tea parties and doing all kinds of girly stuff girls do. He could actually remember the Prince riding horses around the kingdom and training with his sword. That's almost exactly how her life should've been. If only she knew.

"That'd be nice… What else would we do in this land, Em?" "Oh, it's a _beautiful_ land" She emphasized the word _beautiful,_ opening her arms to show him how big the land would be, too. "Flowers, fairies, birds, everywhere! We dance, we sing, and… and…" She stopped to think about all of the little details she was going to add in this land, putting a lot of thought into it. "It's just really, really pretty, Nocchio."

She went on and on about the land, their family, their lives, and he would just listen to her and nod, letting her imagination flow as her eyes sparkle with every new idea she had.

The house was full of kids and both of them got along with everyone, but their "brother-sister" relationship was special, they all knew that.

He'd then tell her all the fairytales he knew and read her storybooks he got in school. They would make up stories about adventures in this beautiful, yet so far away land – a land he knew very well – but still he didn't know how to tell her it was all true. That they were meant to be living in a place like that, so instead, he would get the idea to grow on her little head , that way she won't be so shocked when she finds out the truth.

It was a start. At least he hoped.

**AN: Like I've said, from the second chapter on the story is going to be more Emma-centric. I don't really know anything about the foster system, so I'm sorry if there was (or will be in the future chapters) anything wrong about it there. I take it Mr. Raskind's place was an orphanage? If it wasn't let's just pretend it is. And I work with 1-5 year olds (and 6-9, technically), so I added a little bit of what I know about kids that age.**

**PS: The chapter wasn't long (I guess I'm limited) but I'm already working on future chapters, and I can't promise anything but it'll probably take less than a month to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the third chapter! Thank you for the reviews and everything, it means a lot! :) Again, sorry for taking so long to update. I feel bad because the chapters aren't even that long, but I just can't find the time. Anyways, enjoy!**

Emma walked into the room with a frown on her face, dropping her bag on the bed, she sighed, angry.

August - well, Nocchio – thought about asking the 10 year old what could be bothering her so much, but knowing her way too well, he decided to give it some time. She'll come to him eventually.

It was clear that she was becoming a teenager and in her situation, everything she's been through was bottling up inside of her and she was starting to feel like she should be somehow angry with the world.

He, on the other hand, was passed that phase. He is a teenager now, but due to everything he knew, he at least tried to understand. He had a few chances to leave this place and he did admit that he was tempted to. He wanted to see the world and have a better life. He had the chance to leave it all behind, but that included Emma, and no, he wouldn't do that, he knew better than to break a promise. And most importantly, he needed to help her save their people.

It's been so long since he'd last seen his father and their land, but it was still pretty clear in his mind, he could remember everything just like it was yesterday.

Finally, she came up to him, with eyes a little bit puffy and he knew she was ready to talk. He didn't say a word, waiting for her to start talking.

"People suck." She stated. "Why is that?" He tried to sound like he didn't notice she's been crying since she got back from school. She continued.

"There is this girl in my school… Ashley. I thought she was my best friend, so I told her about…" – He sighed. He knew exactly what had happened. – "You know, that I'm a real princess." She stopped for a moment, trying to remember exactly what had happened earlier that day.

"She called me crazy, Nocchio! And then she told the whole school and now _everyone _thinks I'm crazy!" Her eyes were now filled with tears.

Here comes the talk again, he thought. After years of reading her fairytales – or giving her books to read – making up stories about kings and queens, princes and princesses and far away lands, he finally decided it was time to tell her. She was young enough to believe him, but apparently not young enough to understand how big of a secret their lives were.

"Em, we've been through this. You know you're not suppose to tell anyone about our… past. It's our secret, you have to keep it." He was giving her a disappointed, yet concerned look.

"I know, but… I just thought I had found a friend, you know? Someone else to trust besides you." She let a single tear fall on her cheek as she turned to face him with sympathetic eyes.

Yes, he knew. Sure, August had friends, but he never felt like he could trust any of them. He had the feeling like he just didn't belong to any of it, and he didn't indeed.

Emma knew he understood her. All her life she felt like she didn't belong to this place, with these people, and somehow she knew deep down that it was true. But she was sick of it, she wanted to feel good about herself and everything and everyone that surrounded her.

She thought she could finale open up to someone – besides her _brother – _but they failed on her, everytime.

It wasn't the best time to bring this up, he knew that, but this issue was going to come up sooner or later and he needed to talk to her eventually. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"Em, I need to talk to you."

She sighed. "I know, I know, I'll never tell anyone el-" "No." He didn't even let her finish the sentence, he trusted her not to let this situation happen again.

"No, it's not that. It's… You know I'm almost 18, right?" She nodded. "Well, I'm graduating High School and I have my job now. It's not the best job and I don't have that much money, but by the time I turn 18 I'll probably have enough money to be on my own."

_On his own_. The words started echoing inside Emma's head. She was young but she knew what he was meaning to say. Her day was bad enough as it was so she didn't think twice before she got up and started right into his eyes.

"You're going to abandon me?!"

He was taken aback by the tone in her voice and stared back at her with wide eyes.

"No! Let… let me finish." Tears were already welling up again. He had to choose the right words now, otherwise he would just make her feel worse.

"What I mean is, I will leave this place, _but_, as soon as I can prove I have enough money to take care of both of us, you _will_ come with me." As soon as the last words came out of his mouth, he could see the relief on her face and she sat back on the bed.

She was still worried, though. "But how long will it take?"

"I… don't know. Sorry. But I will try to handle it as fast as I can, okay?" He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay. So you're not mad at me?" Cleary, what had happened earlier that day was still upsetting her.

"Wha – Oh, our secret? No. I get you. I know it's something different and you just want to share it with people you care about, but unfortunately we can't do that. Just promise me you won't do that again, will you?"

"I won't. I promise."

August was still wondering if he was actually capable of proving he could take care of them both. He knew he _had_ to. He didn't really have a choice. She was to be protected by him, after all. He just had to work harder and wait. They still had some long and rough years ahead of them, that he knew.

**A/N: Like I've said before, I don't know much about the foster system, so I apologize for any mistakes.** **There's only going to be two more chapters. **_**Please**_** review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so very sorry it took so long to update. I often have writer's block and it's pretty bad, but I'm finally on summer vacation and inspired, so here's the 4th chapter! Unfortunately this is the last chapter and it's longer than the other chapters but I really liked how this turned out. I planned on doing five chapters but I realized I'm not good with multi-chapter fics, but I hope to write some one-shots in the future. And thank you one last time for the responses, it really meant a lot.  
Also a shout-out to any One Tree Hill fan who reads this story. I was watching season 6 and Sam reminded me so much of Emma I had to something about it. ;)**

August W. Booth had a big responsibility in his life that others 23 year-olds wouldn't have at that age, but he took the responsibility ever since he was a little boy and now he had to do it all on his own. With a full time job getting enough money to support him and his sister, at least legally sister considering both of them knew the real truth, when August was old enough to gain custody of Emma, he tried his best to prove he'd manage to support both of them financially and was mature enough to do so.

They've been out of the system living in an apartment in a little town in North Carolina for a few years now. Emma was 17 and on her sophomore year at Tree Hill High and things have being going good in their lives.

As a 17 year-old, August's stories didn't affect Emma like it would when she was 10. He was struggling with a sceptic and stubborn teenager who had lost some faith in fantasies and happy endings.

Emma tried to help as much as she could. She knew August wasn't her brother biologically, as he sat down to really explain to her the truth when he figured she was old enough to handle it, but they loved each other as siblings and she knew how much he cared for her and tried to provide for them both. She worked as a tutor at the High School, thanks to her English teacher, Mrs. Scott, who saw her potential during her classes.

In the last few months, thought, things were starting to get different. On most nights Emma would get home late, with explanations such as "I was just out with friends" or in other occasions would yell at her brother saying she didn't really owe him anything and he should mind his own business.

It wasn't until Mrs. Scott contacted with August concerned about Emma's grades and a few tutoring classes she missed that August noticed something was really wrong. Emma had never been the kind of person to blow off responsibilities like that.

He knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but confronting her about it wouldn't do anything other than only close her off a lot more and he didn't want that. So he took one of his days off to watch her and finally find out what the change in her behavior was all about.

Weekends at the Swan/Booth apartment were always a time to relax from the week and Emma would have time to focus on her homework while August would finish things from work. They would often to go out to eat, maybe go to the movies or have a little road trip around the coast. The beach wasn't so far, so on hot and warm days they could enjoy a nice day near the ocean. August always tried to make things fun for Emma because he knew how bad life was in the system and he didn't want her to feel like she was back there, not even for a second.

They didn't spend every weekend together now that she had finally made some friends from school and would hang out with them, too. August knew some of them and they all seemed real responsible kids and he knew Emma wouldn't get in any trouble with them.

Lately, noticing the changes on her, he realized it could be a bad influence in her life, he just didn't know who could possibly be changing her that much.

She stormed out of the apartment that Saturday, only shouting she'd be out with a friend and would be back at the end of the day. August looked out of the window as soon as she closed the door and saw her getting inside a yellow bug with an older guy at the driver's seat.

He looked older than Emma, probably around August's age. He really didn't approve of that and knew something was wrong. He took his pickup – an old and used car he got in exchange of his bike, after he gained custody of Emma – and started following the car Emma was in.

They yellow bug parked near a basketball court next to a river. August had picnics with Emma at the very same spot, enjoying the town's residents, friends, teenagers or families who often came by the court to spend the day playing basketball. They'd even run into Mrs. Scott sometimes, since her family seemed like basketball fans.

August put aside those memories as he noticed some action going on inside the old bug. He couldn't take the sight of his little sister making out with some older dude who has not been a good influence on her. The place was quite empty and he couldn't spot anyone near, but he still didn't want to make a scene and scare Emma – or get her so mad that she wouldn't listen or want to talk to him – so he left and went back home.

It was hours until she came back, running from the door straight to the bathroom closing the door. August was reading on his bed when he heard the doors slamming. He heard a weird sound coming out of the bathroom and his head started to fill with worry once he noticed she was throwing up.

"Emma? Ems, are you okay?" He knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone, I'm fine!"

"I'm sorry but I can hear you, I can tell you're not okay, please let me help you." His voice was full of concern and Emma felt bad that her brother was so worried about her, but she honestly didn't know what to do.

She couldn't tell him the truth. He would hate her for it.

So she stayed quiet.

"Emma, please. What's wrong? Please say something."

Still no answer. The only sound he could her through the door was his little sister sobbing.

"Well, take the time you need but I'll stay here until you come out, ready to listen."

Now she really felt bad. She knew all he wanted was to help her. But how could he do that when she wouldn't let him know what was going on?

She was lost. The only thing she knew was that she screwed up and there was no way to fix it. Well, there was, but it scared her.

Half an hour later and after many, many tears, Emma finally got the courage to get up, walk out of the bathroom and face her brother. She couldn't hide in the bathroom forever and he would find out what she's been hiding from him eventually so she had no choice.

August noticed the door being unlocked and immediately got up from his position by the door. He saw his little sister walk out with red and puffy eyes and guided her to the couch.

As they sat down, he didn't say anything and just gave her an encouraging look for her to start talking.

"I – I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She could manage to say between sobs.

"Shh, it's okay. You know you can tell me anything. Just take a deep breath."

So she did. "I know I've been different in the past few months and I haven't done my best on most things but it's just…" She took another deep breath. "I met this guy. He's one of my friends older brother and we got along instantly."

Emma stopped to look at August in the eye. He knew who she was talking about and he had a million things to say but he decided it wasn't the time so he kept quiet. He didn't look mad yet, just worried. So she continued.

"He was so charming and I was really falling for him. I know it's silly but I even started making plans for us. It was all really wonderful until…"

August couldn't keep quiet anymore and his brotherly instinct knew something was wrong. For a moment he thought the guy could've done something really terrible to her and he would _never_ allow anyone to take advantage of his little sister.

"Did he do something to you? If you need me to give him a piece of my mind I would- "

"No, he didn't. Well, we sort of did – _things_."

"Oh."

"But it's not just that." Her eyes were filled with tears once again and he had never felt so worried in his whole life. He was going after that asshole for whatever he did.

"I – I'm… pregnant."

Did he hear her right? She was sobbing again and the words came out as a whisper. Or maybe he just didn't want to believe it.

"You're what?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I know I'm dumb and you're not proud of me but… I don't know what to do, Nocchio."

She only used his nickname when she was feeling really vulnerable and this time it was more than that. She was lost and she knew that the only person she could count on was him.

He could give her a hundred lectures but it wasn't going to help.

"Did you… tell him? Does he know?" It wasn't the best question at the moment but he needed to know how much the guy knew and what he was going to do.

She started crying again. Harder than ever this time.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Remember, deep breaths."

"Well today… we went to the rivercourt and I… I told him. I was nervous to tell him because I had no idea what his reaction would be. And I was right to be nervous. He – He freaked out and started to blame it all on me. He told me he had to leave town, maybe even the country, because he got into some big trouble.

"He was going to take me with him but now with…" She looked down at her stomach. She wasn't showing but she knew it was there. "Now this complicates things and he has to go on his own. So he left me and I'll probably never see him again."

She cried as she leaned into her brother's shoulder and he just held her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

"Hey, stop apologizing. What can I say? You screwed up. But you're not alone. I'm here. Whatever decision you make I'll support you."

She had thought about her options and she was glad she had him to help her. She definitely couldn't go through this alone.

She nodded and whispered a "thank you".

"You don't have to make any decisions right now. You can wait. If you decide to keep the child, I'll help you. We'll manage. If you decide to give up on it, I'll support you. Either way, I'm on your side."

Even losing her faith, Emma had a destiny to fulfill and August couldn't give up on that. Whatever she decides he knew he would help her the way he could. And when the time came, the time when they would finally do what they were here for, he knew it'd be alright. He just had a feeling everything was going to be okay.

As the months went by Emma felt like her decision was harder and harder to make each day. With the help of Mrs. Scott, she took some time off from school and would return once her life was settled.

She spent a lot of time thinking about what to do and eventually she came to the conclusion that she wasn't ready to raise a kid.

She didn't want her child to go through the same life she went through, so maybe she could find a nice family who could provide for her child the way she couldn't. She wanted to give her kid a better chance.

So she signed in for a closed adoption.

Relief washed over her once she knew her kid would be safe. Although she could never shake the feeling that a part of her was gone and she felt empty without it.

The years passed by and eventually Emma graduated from High School. August got into college by the same time Emma did and both of them could get better jobs.

Emma got an apartment to herself but her and August would often visit each other and spend holidays, birthdays and special dates together.

At this particular day, while celebrating her 28th birthday in her apartment, with the company of her brother, a couple of cupcakes, popcorn and a really good movie, she heard the bell ring.

Little did she know something from her past was coming back to her and her life was about to change.


End file.
